Romance on the Beach
by Nai Nebel
Summary: Years after the events in Kingdom Hearts, Sora and Riku have finally realized their love for each other. [Warning: Contains YAOI. And, eventually, LEMON.]
1. Realization of Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (Though I wish I did). Squaresoft owns all characters and locations in this story. And all that good stuff.  
  
The sound of metal hitting metal resounds over the beach, a pendant hitting a zipper as the owner runs. A red jumpsuit flashes by as yellow shoes hit the soft sand and make their impressions for the water to wash away into oblivion. A hand comes up to brush away cinnamon locks away from bluish eyes as he searches around for the other one being on the beach. He bends over to check the buckle on his shoes when he sees it, a glimpse of silver hair nearby. Slowly straightening he sees the owner of the flashing mane standing in the water more than twenty feet away, staring into the ocean.  
  
Sora smiles to himself, loving the sexy way his best friend stands, and creeps to his left so he won't be seen. Directly behind Riku he stares hungrily at the other teen, drinking in every detail. His strong arms and chest under that tight yellow shirt, the way his silver hair drifts across his wonderful green eyes and perfect features. Sora's eyes were drifting down towards the other's pants, those strange purple and black baggy pants, and gazed at his legs, up to Riku's rear. How he longed for what was on the other side.  
  
Sora slowly moved forward, and then pounced upon the unsuspecting older boy! Riku let out an "umph" as he crashed into the sand, then grinned as he noticed who was sitting on his back, "So, Sora, you finally got me. So. what're you going to do to me?"  
  
"This." And, saying that, the young teen leaned forward and gave a soft, gentle kiss to his love's lips.  
  
This took the older teen aback, as Sora had never been so direct towards him in his life. But with the warmth of the cinnamon-haired boy's lips was not to be refused; he was powerless to resist.  
  
A month before he had finally felt a pang of love towards the other boy on the island. Previously he had thought that it would be either himself and Kairi, or Sora and Kairi. She was the only girl, within the boundary of the world, who was his age. But no, it seemed that their lives were to be different from the other boys.  
  
Riku had been swimming in the ocean at the time, racing Sora around the island. As usual, he was winning. But he decided to wait on one of the rocks for the younger male to come around the last bend so it would be somewhat of a fair race. Seeing Sora come up from behind his heart gave a great heave. The brunette cut through the water, strong arms pushing his way through the liquid. Riku shook his head a moment, thinking, No. that's not right. I'm not gay. They continued the race with Riku winning.  
  
Later on that night Riku lay in his bed, wondering about what he had felt. His mind set upon a course of action: Telling Sora. So he snuck of out of bedroom and climbed down the drainage pipe outside his room. There was a whole jungle between him and his friend that he had to cross, plenty of time to think. Twenty minutes later he was staring into Sora's room, watching his love sleep, engrossed in the way his chest raised and fell with each breath.  
  
He slipped into the room, careful not to trip over all the clothes that Sora had left on the floor. He tiptoed, more or less, to his bed and sat on it, still engrossed in his love sleeping peacefully, an angel. Then he shook his shoulder and waited.  
  
Upon waking, Sora yawned then looked at Riku, "Riku.? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. no races tonight, please."  
  
Riku stared at Sora a moment, a tinge of red on his cheeks. Then he spoke, "I have something to tell you, Sora."  
  
The brunette watched Riku and then grinned, "Oh? Bet it's about Kairi hmm?"  
  
Riku's heart melted at the sight of the angelic grin and shook his head, "N- no. Not about K-Kairi." For some reason he found himself stuttering.  
  
Sora sat up and stared at Riku, eliciting another blush from the silver- haired boy as he found that Sora had no shirt on, "Then what is it?"  
  
Staring at him, Riku thought, It's almost as if he knows and wants me to blush, "I. I think. that I."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you, Sora." 


	2. Eventual Love

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts._

Notes: Wow… I feel special. Two whole reviews. Since my yaoi muses decided that I couldn't sit still for a day and wait, here's another chapter. I guess. Blah. Anyways: Read and Review, and don't feel afraid to insult my writing. I'd love you to. ::is one of those strange, mental masochistic types.:: Should I have lemon in this story?

Sora stared at his friend and gasped, backing up to the wall next to his bed. He stared at Riku with a little bit of fear in his eyes, thinking, _This isn't right. A boy isn't supposed to like a boy! But..._

Riku looked at his friend, then turned with a sigh, his head dropping to his chest. Tears threatened to well up within his eyes. He blinked them back, trying to ignore the burning they were bringing to him. Saying nothing, and trying to look as strong and cold as he used to, and began to climb out the window again.

Sora's eyes watched his friend leave. Once he was gone the spiky-haired boy laid back on his bed and sighed, eyes closing, "Riku... how is this possible? You like Kairi... not me." But he had to admit that within his heart, he felt something as he saw his friend so vulnerable.

Meanwhile, Riku stumbled through the forest, hand over his heart, "He... he rejected me. Why did I go to him? He doesn't love me... he is not strange like I am." Soon he reached his house, and then stared at it, feeling as though it was a foreign place he had never been before. Slowly he climbed up the drainpipe to his room, and closed his eyes, hoping he'd never wake again.

Sora watched his friend climb into his room from his perch in a tree a few hundred feet away, sighing, "This isn't right..." But he didn't diverge from his plan, sliding down the palm tree to the ground. Feeling his back had been scratched he grimaced, "Smart, Sora..."

He continued on to the house, and then climbed up the drainpipe the way his friend did, though a tad bit louder. Hoping he didn't wake him, the brunette slipped into the room. At the sight of Riku he had to fight to hold back his own tears: Riku had fallen asleep, fallen asleep crying. His face was wet, and so was his pillow, "Good lord... what did I do?"

Riku wasn't asleep, just lying there and staring at the inside of his eyelids, picturing the one he would never have. Hearing his friend's voice he startled and slowly opened an eye a crack to look. Sora was standing over him, a tear sliding down his face to drop upon his chest. Sora then knelt on the bed, and hugged Riku, surprising the silver-haired youth, "I'm sorry, Riku... I'm sorry. I think I love you too..."

A month later, Riku smiled as his lips parted to let Sora's tongue in, remembering how they cuddled all night long that night. Then, the next day, he had told Sora that if he could catch him, he would do anything for him. The chase had gone on for weeks, with Riku cursing himself every day for playing hard to get. But it seemed to be worth it.

Their tongues touched, almost burning Riku's tongue with the heat of their embrace. He wrapped his arms tightly about Sora's neck as they kissed, letting his tongue lightly bat against the others. Then, grinning impishly, Riku lightly bit down on the other muscle, causing Sora to jump back in surprise, "Ow, Ku! What'd you do that for?" Then he pouted cutely. Riku felt his heart melt at this, and just hugged his friend tightly.

After long minutes of this embrace, Sora asked, "What do you want to do, Ku?"

Riku smiled at the rhyme and curls around Sora's waist, kissing his belly button, "I don't know... sleep?"

Sora yawned and smiled, "Sounds good."

Riku lightly tickled him, laughing, "Do you ever think of anything other than food and sleep?"

With an impish grin, much like Riku's own, he canted his head to the side and looked thoughtful, "Oh, I don't know... there's something else on my mind."


	3. Naughty Sora

_Personal Note: Okay, I'm sorry I was gone. Not fun stuff going on in life. And, Emeraldwolf, I sorta stole that "catch me if you can" plot from your story... SORRY! I shoulda asked. So... some lemon here now, more coming soon. Gotta build up suspense and... fun stuff like that Have fun!_

_Disclaimer: Lah dee dah dee dah... again, I don't own it. Again, I wish I did. Again... blah. Have fun!_

**_Warning!: LEMON included! If you don't know what lemon is, DON'T READ! Also... male/male relationships included. If you don't like it... DON'T READ!_**

****

Riku grinned as he heard Sora speak, "Oh, really? My little angel has an idea? I wonder what it could be..." He feigned ignorance.

Sora looked up at him and shrugged, then jumped to his feet and bolted into the distance. Riku stared at him then got up and followed, feeling the wind whip in his face. He could hear Sora's laughs in the distance and felt like pouncing the little brunette. But then he saw where Sora was headed. The Paupu Island was right below the younger boy's feet! Riku stopped short and tripped, landing on the beach. A wave caressed his face. He got up and looked at the island, water beading down his face.

But soon enough the momentary shock was gone and he got up and rammed the door to the old shack, running up onto the stairs and out onto the bridge for the island. Sora was reclining on one of the trunks of the trees and had his eyes closed. Riku sneaked up then pounced on the unsuspecting boy and brought him down to the surface of the island.

"What did you have in mind for this island?"

Sora looked up as soon as he had his bearings on life back, and then shrugged, grinning sheepishly, "Well… there's no one around… no one could see us up here… under the stars…"

Riku smiled and hugged Sora to him, nibbling softly on his ear then licking all around it, "Mm… you are so romantic."

Sora stood, and got Riku up as well. They held each other's hands as Sora led Riku up to a tree they could both lay on. They closed their eyes and sighed contentedly in the warmth of their combined bodies. Silently, Sora reached up above him to a paupu fruit he had seen on the way to the tree. Very slowly he snapped it off the tree and broke it in half. He nudged Riku with it and then watched him.

Riku's eyes opened and he looked at the fruit in front of his face, eyes growing wider by the second. He looked at Sora and asked hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

Sora nodded. So they both ate. But not the separate pieces, that wouldn't do. Sora and Riku ate one piece together much like the Lady and the Tramp. After they were both full of the sweet fruit Sora looked at Riku, feeling strange. He really was an innocent, knowing nothing about relationships, gay or otherwise. All he knew about that "dangly thing" between his legs was that when he went to the bathroom, it was involved. So he had no clue what was happening when it started growing just a tad bit firm.

Riku felt the same thing. He knew about it, too, and knew exactly what was going on. Slowly he rubbed up and down Sora's chest and kissed him on the lips, "What are you thinking?"

Sora looked at him and shrugged slightly, flushing as he did so. Riku nodded and gave him another kiss, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and nibbling it softly as he looked into Sora's beautiful eyes. He grinned softly and started to rub his lover's thigh up and down, gradually working his way towards Sora's crotch. The other boy went even more red as he felt this and unconsciously spread his legs, "R-Riku? What are you doing?"


	4. It begins

Personal Note: Yeah Yeah, I know, I've been missing for months. Well, I had comp problems. My whole apology is a review to chapter 3, so read and then you can yell at me in this chapter. ::fake pout, fake tear:: I won't feel bad, I swear. ::more pouts, more tears, more sarcasm.::

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, possibly the best game of all time, does not belong to me. But if it did, I'd have the sequels out about THREE YEARS AGO! Apart from that quick rant, this isn't my game. My story though. Not my characters.

WARNING!: This chapter is all LEMON. YAOI LEMON too. So, watch out. For those of you that like that sort of thing, I'm glad I'm getting this out. For those of you that don't. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS STORY? Just don't give me hate-reviews for this chapter.

Riku put his finger to his lower lip and made a mock thinking pose, tilting his head to the side with a slight smirk, "What am I doing, hmm. I don't know, Sora, what _am_ I doing?" 

Sora, having absolutely no clue in the first place, just shrugged a little and watched Riku in apt wonder, trying to sort through his head (in no particular order) what Riku was doing, why it felt so good, what was it that was growing in his pants, why his pants felt so tight, and should he do it back to Riku. But, since his hands seemed to be miles away from his brain, across a gap in his spinal cord the size of the Grand Canyon, he did nothing but stare at his lover with the kind of look on his face you only got when you did it for the first time, or when you spent several hours on substances not quite legal.

Riku continued to rub his hand up and down the swollenness of his lover's crotch and smile, somewhat evilly. Slowly he moved his hands to the button on the hem of the pants and twiddle with it, unbuttoning it. Then he spread the two parts of his pants, the zipper coming down as he did. He sniffed the air, his nose an inch from Sora's undergarments, and felt a few starts pass behind his eyes, liking what he smelled. Then, ever so slowly, he reached into said garments and took hold of the rod he found there, eliciting a sharp gasp from his friend.

"R-riku. what is this. What are you - oh. - doing?"

It was all Sora could do to keep his head from floating off of his shoulders and becoming a permanent part of the sky. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling as Riku slowly stroked the flesh in his hand, getting Sora to groan softly and breath heavily. The older boy smiled even more and leaned down close, breathing heavily and hotly onto Sora's groin. More groans, more heavy breathing. Then, with all possible slowness, he opened his mouth and engulfed Sora's length within him.


End file.
